Joyous Freedom and Snow
by G. Summer
Summary: Elsa got her sister back and became the Queen. She thought it was enough but she was lonely. Until a silver hair boy appeared on her windows. He was unseen by everyone beside her. The meeting between the powerful queen and an invisible guardian. Jelsa all the way!yay! xD


Hope you guys will like it =))

Any comments are welcomed and sorry for some grammar mistake.

Jelsa 3

I don't own anything.

**Chapter 1**

**Encounter**

"Elsa?" Anna called. She opened the door and found her sister on her worktable. Mountain of paperwork on the table and Elsa was working without stopping; she didn't get more than two seconds to look at her sister when Anna called.

"I'm going out with Kristoff for a trip around town now, we are planning to go skating. The lake has frozen quite nicely now, do you want to come?" Anna asked as she popped her head inside.

"I'm sorry Anna, the paperwork here is piling and I can't leave before it's done." Elsa said while signing some papers at incredible speed.

"I see," Anna felt a little disappointed. " Well, don't overwork yourself and Olaf is coming with me too ok? You can join us anytime."

"I will." Elsa smiled, a tired one.

Before closing the door, Anna tried to advice her dear sister with a worried voice. "It's Christmas Eve, Elsa. Try to have some fun."

Anna ran off. Outside of the castle, she meets up with Kristoff and he was standing there smiling while waiting. Anna's spirit lift up a little as she hold his hand. They went off on his sleigh but Anna was still having that troubled face.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm worry about Elsa. She has been working nonstop and she can't even get a day off, not even on Christmas Eve." Anna said it sadly.

"Well, she is the Queen." He said it like there's no help of it.

"I know. But I kinda feel bad, I haven't been much help of her."

"Oh, she will never think of that." He comforted her. "You have been doing reports on how things are in the town when she can't go outside. You even accompanied princess Rapunzel from the neighborhood country, our relationship between two country has been better than ever because of you. I think you have helped Elsa quite a lot."

"I know, but..." Anna still feeling down.

"Have a good time today, it's not like you to be this depressed. Your sister must wanted you to have fun today." He smiled.

Anna felt better than ever now and she is back to her usual cheerfulness. "Thanks Kristoff, you're the best." She laughed. "Let's bring her back some good hot coco from the town's shop. She likes it on a snowy days like this."

"Sure." He said, feeling glad that Anna is feeling cheerful now.

A white light passed over them. "Hey, did you see that?" Anna asked. But the light was too fast for anybody to notice.

"See what?" Kristoff asked.

Little soft ice was starting to fall down from the dark sky. Beautiful twinkle little snow, brings joy to people.

"Oh! It's snowing!" Elsa cheered, she turned back to Kristoff, smiling. "Looks like it's going to be another white Christmas this time!"

The spot of white light was soon gone to forgotten, a beautiful light going toward the castle like a shooting star. But only in the eyes of Anna it appeared like a beautiful shining light and in the eyes of children who is waiting for Santa, it's just like a body of a young boy gliding pass houses to houses like a lonely snowflake. Though, it's invisible before the eyes of adults.

"Haizz..." Elsa sighed. She looked outside of the castle from her balcony, the dazzling lights from houses lighten up her mood. She knows families are rejoicing under those roofs, tiny snow falling lightly and colored the whole country white. She enjoys looking at the dark sky with little white spots of snow and the happiness of people under. Don't be mistaking, she chose to work here, with gladly. She wants her sister and everybody else have fun on Christmas, enjoying each other's company, everyone deserves a happy Christmas even the soldiers and the maids. She would also happily enjoy the sight of people happiness from inside of the castle. But she looked back to the work while closing the glass doors and she took a deep sigh. "The cold never bothered me anyway, but these papers are tortures."

She was about to sit back when the doors she was just close suddenly opened violently. Wind flowing into the room strongly and little white snow flutter around Elsa. The light soft curtain dancing with the wind, a hazy figure was sitting on the balcony edge. The curtain didn't let Elsa see clearly who is that, but he was holding a staff-like stick on his hand, it has a weird shape. _Is it a weapon? That person is an enemy?_ Elsa thought.

"WHO IS IT?" She shouted. But the figure didn't answer, he just jumped down from the edge and landed down right before her windows. Elsa raised her hand before him and sparks just starting to gather, she was on full alarm. Little sparks gradually become pieces of sharp ice, ready to head toward that direction of the figure. When that person jumped down, there was no sound and judged by the outfit he wore – a sweatshirt and holding a long stick with weird shape, he truly is a suspicious person.

His eyes slowly turning to the direction of that voice, questioned. "You can see me?"


End file.
